The Marauders and the Short Bus
by Marauders' Girls
Summary: By Sirius' Girl. This is random fun. I won't say what it involves because it's pretty self explanitory from the title. Any more would just ruin it. But it was fun to create. :3 R&R and you get a cookie!


**This is just random. It has no real plot. I just felt like it. XD It was spawned from a random moment between me and James' Girl. So there. :3 Hope you enjoy. **

**...I love Sirius. XD**

* * *

"If you're involved in _any_ shenanigans—,"

"Professor, we really don't know what James and Sirius are up to—" Remus Lupin stopped that sentence and immediately rephrased it. "—we, um, don't know what's wrong with them."

Professor McGonagall scrutinized the sixteen-year-old over her spectacles. "So then you haven't a clue either, Mr. Pettigrew?"  
Peter didn't make a sound—he just shook his head furiously. McGonagall sighed.

The two Marauders glanced at each other. They were telling the truth—partly. They didn't know why James and Sirius had missed classes for the previous two days. They were up to _something_, everyone knew that much.

Everyone also assumed that Remus and Peter were in on it too. Which is why McGonagall had held them after Transfiguration—their last class of the day.

"You've been friends for how long now? And you haven't a clue why they are missing?"

"Uh…" Remus' mind raced. "They're… sick!"

"They are? Too sick to come to class?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"And yet not sick enough to see Madam Pomfrey," she stated. Remus stiffened in his seat but kept his mouth shut. The Professor sighed again. "Very well. Just go on. You'll be late for Hogsmeade," she dismissed. Remus and Peter all but ran from the room.

"I wonder _why_ they skipped," Peter said as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm afraid to find out," Remus replied. Peter giggled nervously.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Remus spoke the password ("Nifty Nifflers") to let them in.

"Moony! Wormtail!"

Peter jumped. Remus merely looked at their two dark-haired friends who were lounging on a sofa in the common room.

"Where've you been?" James asked.

"Getting talked-to by McGonagall about you two. Where have _you_ been?"

Sirius and James looked at each other and identical mischievous grins spread across their faces.

"Oh you'll find out," James told Remus and Peter.

"James…"

"All in good time, Moony. All in good time," Sirius said, and it was obvious that the werewolf would get nothing more about it out of his friend.

_This can't be good,_ Remus thought.

OoO

"Come on, this way," James beckoned. Remus and Peter were following him and Sirius to some place a little ways out of the limits of Hogsmeade. For once, the two weren't permanent fixtures in Zonko's. Somehow this seemed ever more ominous to Remus. What had these two planned that was so important?

Sirius was buzzing with so much energy that he could barely contain himself. He had a grin plastered on his face and he kept nudging James, and the two would snicker.

"Just around here!" the dog Animagus shouted and broke into a run, disappearing around a sharp jutting face of rock. James was right on his heels. Peter and Remus looked at each other and jogged to catch up with them.

Peter stopped in his tracks, gaping noiselessly. Remus stared.

"Oh, you didn't…" he said.

Sitting, very yellow and shiney, was a bus—the kind that Muggle children rode to school on every day—except this bus was unusually short for that kind of vehicle.

"Sirius…James… Please tell me you did not steal that from a Muggle town," Remus said.

"I wouldn't use the word… 'steal'…" Sirius said, leaning against the metal side of the bus.

"More like… 'borrowed'," James finished cheerfully.

"Borrowed?! What, borrowed without asking? You two are really too much." Remus didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or whack his two friends over the head with a blunt object. Maybe he should do both. Anyway, before he knew it, a smile had somehow creeped its way onto his face and the four Marauders were soon howling with laughter.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Peter asked.

"We are going to take it for a spin. Through Hogsmeade," Sirius said proudly.

"You are?" Remus said.

"_We_ are," James corrected.

"Oh boy…"

"I'm driving!" Sirius declared, practically skipping to the side entrance of the bus.

"Merlin, just kill me now and get it over with," Remus muttered.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a good driver!" Sirius said, looking over his shoulder and sticking his bottom lip out.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle," James said. "I'm driving, Padfoot."

"No, I am."

"No… **I** am."

"You're navigator. Now get on the hood and tell me which direction to go. C'mon, you'll be noticed by Evans for sure that way."

James thought about this. He smirked and immediately climbed out of a window and onto the hood, where he stood tall and pointed forward, towards Hogsmeade. "Onwards!"

Sirius fiddled with the key for a minute. "How do you start this thing again?" he muttered.

"That's very reassuring."

"Oh shut up, Moony."

OoO

The bus rumbled and bumped over the rocky, hilly road, on its way to the wizarding village. It had taken several tries for Sirius to even start the monster of a vehicle, which he also started in reverse and nearly threw James off. James was still atop the hood, holding on to the sides of the windshield.

"TURN RIGHT!" he bellowed at Sirius.

"Your right or mine?" he shouted back.

"We have the **same** right, stupid! Can't you _see_?!"

"All I see is your fat ass!"

James took this opportunity and pressed his bum against the glass, right in front of Sirius' face.

"James, we're gonna crash if you keep doing that!" Remus shouted. He was holding onto the bus seat in front of him for dear life.

"No fun, professor," James said, sliding to the side so that Sirius had a clear view of the road.

"We're almost in Hogsmeade!" Sirius announced. Indeed, the buildings were coming in view. People who were walking in the streets immediately cleared off in alarm as they saw the bus roaring at them. Many began to point and laugh when they saw James riding atop the hood and Sirius gleefully honking the horn.

Soon, Professor McGonagall appeared. She stared at the sight in shock, and then seemed to boil over with anger.

"POTTER!" she screeched.

"FASTER!" James shouted at Sirius. "Get away from McGonagall!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sirius shouted back, hitting the gas pedal. As they sped by more stores, James caught sight of a red-haired girl standing on the side, looking amused and upset that she was amused.

"Good day, Evans!" he shouted at her. Lily blinked at him as they zoomed by. "Go out with me!" he bellowed as they kept on down. Lily giggled.

"Hey, she laughed!" He said, looking at Sirius. "Is… is that good or bad?"

"I dunno, mate. You'll have to ask her," he replied by way of shouting through the glass even more. "But I've got a more important question…"

"What's that?"

"…How do you stop this thing?"

* * *

**Pyah. There we are. XD And I couldn't help throwing in the classic "James goes for Lily" thing. I thought it was a humorous way to throw it in there. Anywho, hope you liked, and please review!**

**Much Lovez**

**Sirius' Girl**

**aka**

**Ms Padfoot. X3**


End file.
